A Rollercoaster of Kisses
by PeppermintChocolateQuills
Summary: Written for Jily Valentines Week. Fake Dating AU at a rollercoaster with James and Lily sharing kissing, feelings, and loops. Rated T for swearing.


**A/N Written for Jily Valentines Week. Fake Dating AU. I know this is a day late, sorry about that, I had a big project thing due for History. Hope you enjoy!**

James was so fucked.

It wasn't his fault. It really wasn't. How could you blame **_him _**for being handsome, smart, and charming?

And it wasn't his fault people noticed!

The unknown girl wrapped herself around him. She was really hot and quite nice, but he wasn't really interested right now.

She batted her eyelashes at him.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Sirius, Remus, and Peter eating popcorn and sniggering at his situation.

He turned his attention back to the girl at hand.

"Right, listen, thanks." He struggled, as her perfume intoxicated him. "You're a wonderful person, and you're cute and smart and bloody brilliant, and perfect, but"

The girl giggled. "Such flattery." She pushed closer to him, if possible.

He was at the front of the line for the rollercoaster. Not a rollercoaster. The rollercoaster. It was the highest, fastest, most pants-wetting rollercoaster in the world.

His arseholes of mates were standing in front of him.

"Right, but" He tried again.

"Next!" yelled the guy manning the rollercoaster line. "Two to a seat!"

The line surged forward. In a matter of seconds, he was seated alone in one of the cars. In front of him were Sirius and the girl, who was flirting with Sirius, but kept looking back and making eyes at him. He smiled weakly. In front of them, were Remus and Peter who looked altogether amused.

Wait, where was the other person in his car?

As if in response to his question, the door creaked open and a dark, deep red-head who was pretty petite sat down. She didn't look at him and didn't say a word.

"Are you sure you're even tall enough to go on this ride?" he joked in an attempt to break the ice.

She eyed him coolly. "I heard that joke from Marlene about 50 times in the line."

He wilted under her gaze of fiery, scary, beautiful green eyes.

"Ummmm, so yeah" he said awkwardly.

Luckily for him, he was interrupted from embarrassing himself by the girl from before.

"Hey James!" She crooned at him seductively. The redhead raised her eyebrows. "Who's this?" She flipped her hair at the redhead.

James opened his mouth to say something, but the redhead beat him to it.

"I'm his girlfriend." The redhead spoke calmly, then blushed heavily, as if she didn't understand what she was saying. Which she probably didn't.

The other girl sniffed and said. "Oh, really? Prove it!"

James didn't dare to look at the redhead.

The redhead on the other hand had no problem. She turned to him and kissed him, without warning.

James felt like he had been shocked. He was shocked. He was so stunned that the kiss ended before he could reciprocate.

The girl up front had turned away and started flirting with Sirius, who had been watching the show.

Before he or the redhead, could say anything, the rollercoaster started moving. It started out slow.

James ruffled his hair. "So, um hi." He said nervously.

The redhead looked at him. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. I just got the impression she was making you uncomfortable so I tried to help."

"Yeah, she was. So, thank you."

There was an awkward silence in which the girl up front glared at them suspiciously.

James asked the redhead, slightly hesitantly, "Would you mind terribly keeping up the charade? She seems like a wonderful girl, but I'm just not…you know."

The girl tilted her head and looked at him. "Alright. I'm Lily Evans."

"Wh-what?" James was surprised she had accepted so readily.

"You asked me to be your fake girlfriend. I figure we should actually know each other's name at least. You are?"

"Oh, I'm James Potter." He offered a hand.

"She's already suspicious of our relationship status, so let's not make it too obvious." She pushed his hand down.

She grinned all of a sudden. "This'll be fun, let's convince he—"

The rest of her sentence was drowned out by screams as the roller coaster sped down from a high altitude at a fast as fuck speed.

Lily was laughing and screaming too. He probably looked like a nerd.

But he was laughing too. She was flushed and joyful.

Suddenly she made eye contact and yelled, "Well, let's do this. She's looking! Kiss me!"

"What?" James blanched.

"Kiss me!" She yelled. "Surely you know what that means!"

"Um, yeah."

"So do it!"

At 80km/hr, James leaned in and kissed Lily.

It started out awkwardly, but by the time they finished they were both enjoying themselves immensely.

When they broke apart they both just grinning. What they were grinning at, they had no idea. Maybe it was the situation, maybe the awkwardness, maybe the kiss. But they were grinning.

James laughed. "Well, that must have been a confirmation."

The girl in front looked slightly put out.

Lily said, "Let me be honest. There's a guy back there who was hitting on me and wasn't stopping, even though I asked him to, and I told him I had a boyfriend, which I don't, so I kind of took advantage of your situation."

They were interrupted by a stomach-wrenching drop and loop.

James chortled at her, when they came right side up, and said "Well then, let's do this right."

He leaned in, exaggeratedly, and started whispering in her ear. "Just pretend like I'm whispering sweet nothings in your ear. Now giggle. Can you giggle?"

Lily rolled her eyes at him, but giggled. She took his hand.

Their hands were suddenly flipped over as they entered another loop.

James wasn't sure why his stomach was flopping about, because of the roller coaster or because of…well there was no other way to put it, Lily.

They flipped through another loop and screamed.

Lily and he managed to catch each other's eye and share a secret smile. Hopefully the other two were watching.

The rollercoaster was now going straight up.

This time Lily leaned in. "Ok, so wait for a second, then laugh. To quote you, can you laugh?"

James protested "I did not say that! I said 'can you giggle'!"

"Oh big difference!" she rolled her eyes. He laughed.

As he was laughing, she kissed him.

Their kiss was interrupted by another drop and the kiss dissolved into peals of laughter.

He was enjoying this far too much. As far as he was concerned, this roller coaster ride could never end.

But then again, who wouldn't enjoy a fun time with a hot girl?

Lily raised her eyebrows. "The girl up front?"

James paled. "Crap! Did I say that aloud?"

Lily raised a single eyebrow.

"Crap! Did I say _that _out loud?

Lily looked at him like "_How fucking crazy are you._"

"Crap!" he clapped a hand over his mouth.

She laughed. She screamed, another loop, this one with a diameter of at least 15 meters.

The rollercoaster came out of the loop and it was like everyone breathed after a long time.

She looked at him and the kissed him. He kissed back, moving his hands to her waist, because fuck it.

He really wanted to kiss her, so he did.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He would say he was surprise, but he kinda wasn't. He still was. But.

His feelings were a mess.

They snogged for the rest of the ride through another 5 loops and 4 alarming descents, never stopping, only coming up for air.

They never even noticed.

It was only once the roller coaster stop and all the other passengers had disembarked that the guy working at the line came over and awkwardly tapped Lily on the shoulder.

Sirius wolf whistled, loud and proud.

They broke apart finally flushed. They were beaming at each other.

The dude scratched his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask the two of you to-"

Lily and James exited the car and stood on the platform.

After a short silence, Lily said, "What do you say we do that again?"

**A/N I might get the College AU done tonight. If not, I'll post both the College and Road Trip AUs tomorrow.**


End file.
